


Freedom

by Tienwashere



Series: Yuri on Ice AU shorts [3]
Category: Brave (2012), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Brave AU, Gen, M/M, Yuuri is a great shot even when he's drunk, arranged marriage (almost), yuri and yuuri are bros, yurio does what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10114547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tienwashere/pseuds/Tienwashere
Summary: So what if Leroy is rich, Minami is faithful, and Altin is handsome? (Okay, let's be real, Altin is freaking gorgeous, but that's not the point). Yuri wants control over his life, and he's not going to sit around and let a stranger and a target decide his fate.Yuri's brother-in-law ends up giving him some pretty good advice





	

Three men stood in front of him, and Yuri couldn’t imagine marrying any of them.

The first one, Leroy, seemed to have no redeeming qualities other than the fact that he can shoot an arrow without tripping over his own feet. His arrogant demeanor disgusted Yuri, so he tried to avoid looking at him when possible.

Minami, he supposed, could’ve been worse. The young man was overly hyper, and Yuri had a hard time focusing on him. His voice hurt his head, but he seems loyal, and wouldn’t make bad company during meetings and other royal duties.

Altin intrigued Yuri the most. He says next to nothing, but has a ferocious presence. He’s impossible to completely ignore, and even when Yuri turned away he can still feel his gaze on him. He’s interesting, and he hadn’t done much to piss Yuri off yet, but it’s not enough to base a marriage off of. None of it is.

Yuri excused himself and ducked into the tent behind them.

Now out of sight, he yanked off his cape, the royal seal, and his crown, throwing them against the ground angrily.

“Yurio?”

Yuri whipped around to see his brother in law wearing a concerned expression.

“What are you doing back here? Aren’t you supposed to be out there watching?”

Yuuri laughed wryly. “I should, but it brings back old memories.”

Oh right, Yuuri had undergone the same thing.

“How did you get out of yours?” Yuri asked, more desperately than he’d like to admit.

“Victor and I, we were in love, but he can’t shoot an arrow for the life of him.” Yuuri smiled slightly. “But there’s a loophole. If you yourself appear as a challenger, and win, you’re a free man.”

For the past three years, Yuuri had never ceased to surprise him.

“You did that? I can do that?”

“Apparently, I mean, I was drunk at the time so I don’t really remember.”

“Then that’s what I’ll have to do.”

Yuuri took off his cloak and handed it to him.

“Shoot straight, okay?”

“They won’t even see me coming.” he grinned, sweeping the cloak over his shoulders. “Watch me.”

 

“Before we begin, do we have any more challengers for the Prince’s hand?” Victor asked.

Yuri steps up. "Oi! I'd like to make a challenge!" He shouts.

"And who might you be?" Victor asked.

"MY NAME IS YURI!" He announced, throwing his hood back. "AND I'LL BE FIGHTING FOR MY FREEDOM!”

“What is the meaning of this?” Yakov demanded.

“I don’t want to marry one of these shitheads because they can shoot straight.” Yuri snorted. “I think it’s my right to be able to choose just as much as it is theirs for competing.”

Yakov searched for a response, but nothing came out of his mouth. Yuri took this as a go-ahead, grabbing Leroy’s bow and a quiver of arrows. Out of he corner of his eye, he could see Yuuri smiling at him.

Silent murmurs surrounded him, but he payed them no mind as he walked up to the first target, took aim, and fired. 

The arrow struck the red ring, and he groaned in frustration. 

He moved to the second target, filled with determination, reloaded, and pulled the bowstring more carefully. It hit yellow, but Yuri wasn't yet satisfied. 

At the final arrow, he wills himself to be patient. He double checked everything before letting go.

 

The arrow split perfectly through the center, sticking out the back of the target.

 

Judging by the shocked look the others gave him, he’d exceeded their skill limit. He smirked, but nothing prepared him for when Altin began clapping.

 


End file.
